The present disclosure relates to a component for a network system.
Providers simply provide energy sources such as electricity, water, and gas, and consumers simply use supplied energy sources. Accordingly, it is difficult to effectively manage energy in aspects of producing, distributing, or using the same. Accordingly, there is required a network system for effectively managing energy.